


Дорога к Нарнии

by KisVani



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Сьюзен вспоминает о прошлом прилёте на планету Нарния и о том, какие проблемы были с местными ИИ.





	Дорога к Нарнии

**Author's Note:**

> Дети Певенси в рамках этой истории не родня между собой.

Сьюзен разминалась. Она подняла правую руку плавным движением, вытягивая её до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, как напрягается сустав, как что-то на грани боли отголоском зарождается внутри локтя. Левой рукой она отразила движение, повела полукругом ниже, заводя за спину.  
Мышцы ног уже гудели после первой половины разминки. Когда Сьюзен думала о боли, которой они будут отзываться завтра, — хотелось малодушно прекратить, отложить восстановление формы на потом. На когда-то. До Нарнии.  
Она затылком ощутила чужое присутствие, но не стала оборачиваться. На борту их было всего четверо. И на самом деле ей не хотелось видеть никого из них.  
— Люси утверждает, что все наши навыки вернутся, когда мы вдохнем воздух Нарнии, — сказал Питер. — Можешь не напрягаться.  
Конечно. Старший в их группе. Кому еще быть здесь как не ему.  
— Не откажусь от гарантий и настоящих фактов, — ответила Сьюзен, — у Люси их нет, правда?  
Она не видела Питера, все так же стоя к нему спиной. Сьюзен сцепила руки в замок и наклонилась вперед. После анабиозной камеры все мышцы были как ватные. Ужасно.  
— В чём проблема? — спросил Питер. — Такое чувство, что ты не скучаешь по Нарнии. Насколько я помню, все мы соглашались и подписывали бумаги.  
Вот он. Этот разговор.  
— Мы были детьми! — рявкнула Сьюзен, всё-таки оборачиваясь к нему. — Откуда нам было знать?! Знать, что нас ждёт?  
Злые слёзы подступили к глазам; хотелось кричать, может быть, уронить Питера на пружинящий пол тренировочного зала и бить до тех пор, пока терпеливое и поддельно-взрослое выражение не исчезнет с его лица.  
Вместо этого Сьюзен просто стиснула зубы и посмотрела в глаза Питеру, прислушиваясь к стучащей в ушах крови.  
— Неоткуда, — просто сказал Питер, — но выбор у нас был невелик. И сейчас, в общем-то, тоже.   
Сьюзен молчала и он продолжил:  
— Ты хочешь быть королевой на Нарнии или нищенкой на Земле? Или ты думаешь, что «Кёрк Индастриз» позволит тебе и дальше оплачивать свою учёбу и жилье за их счёт?  
Она опустила голову.  
— Так я и думал.  
Питеру стоило уйти, оставить её, но вместо этого он обнял Сьюзен, и она заплакала, цепляясь за его плечи, заливая слезами рубашку и за что-то прося прощения.  
Их четверых подобрали так, чтобы они идеально подходили друг другу и могли действовать как единое целое. Психологи из «Кёрк Индастриз» говорили, что они будут чувствовать себя, как выросшие вместе братья и сестры. И они оказались правы: не прошло и дня, как Сьюзен бегала наперегонки с Люси, учила Эдмунда завязывать галстук и обсуждала с Питером такие вещи, о которых не говорила никому из своих временных опекунов.  
А потом началась подготовка к миссии.  
Человечество доверило осваивать космос машинам, собираясь позже проведать миры, которые были для них подготовлены, и заселить их. Конечно, не все шло гладко.  
Была, к примеру, Нарния. Местные ИИ вышли из-под контроля и, вместо контроля популяции и создания промысловых видов животных, принялись за генетические модификации и сделали их разумными. Под сомнением оставалась лояльность человеку. На других планетах случалось странное: ИИ могли пытаться уничтожить взрослых людей, или предпочитать мужчин женщинам, или слушались только девочек, не вступивших в пору полового созревания.  
Что случилось с «Асланом» и «Белой Колдуньей», ИИ Нарнии, им только предстояло узнать.  
Поэтому туда и была отправлена группа «Певенси». Четверо детей разного возраста, все сироты, все — с физической подготовкой выше среднего. Минимум ресурсов на подготовку, минимум проблем, если не вернутся.  
Они и не хотели возвращаться.   
«Белая Колдунья» пыталась уничтожить их всех, в то время как «Аслан» полностью их поддержал. Сьюзен помнила, как созданные одним ИИ гибриды убивали воплощение другого ИИ. Она и Люси наблюдали за тем, как псевдо кровь, неотличимая от настоящей, лилась из открытых ран. Помнила, какими грустными были глаза «Аслана» до того, как их вырвали и раздавили с отвратительным хлюпаньем. Помнила, как дробили его кости, как уродовали тело.  
Помнила внутренности, вываленные на землю. Его воплощение было биотехнологичным, органики хватало, чтобы привлечь насекомых. И чтобы от запаха начало мутить.  
И даже то, что на следующее утро уже новое воплощение пришло к ним с Люси, не стёрло эти ужасные воспоминания. А война, в которой им приходилось убивать разумных существ, которые, хрипя и кашляя кровью, просили спасти их, только прибавила кошмаров.  
Спустя пять лет они полетели на Землю. Порой Сьюзен начинало казаться, что та жизнь была сном. Она заканчивала учёбу и планировала свою жизнь, но руководство «Кёрк Индастриз» решило, что им стоит вернуться. В прежнем составе. С колонистами, прилетевшими следом, были какие-то проблемы.  
Успокоившись и закончив тренировку, Сьюзен пошла на обзорную палубу. Где отыскала Эдмунда и Люси.  
— …Я просто хочу сказать, что дорога назад отняла у нас сколько? Двенадцать лет, верно? — Эдмунд выводил цифры световым стилом прямо в воздухе, они медленно тускнели и растворялись — дешёвый трюк. — Вперёд столько же. И еще раз. Итого…  
— Тридцать шесть, — кивнула Люси. — Всё изменилось. Наши друзья уже успели состариться, ты говоришь об этом.  
Сьюзен кашлянула, чтобы привлечь их внимание, и сказала:  
— Не двенадцать, Эдмунд. Ты не учел поправку на временной карман, в котором находится Земля. Двенадцать мы только лежали в анабиозных камерах внутри корабля.  
Когда путешествуешь, превышая скорость света, то случаются парадоксы. Так говорил один из профессоров Сьюзен, и он считал, что это ужасно смешно, добавляя: «Потому не оставляйте ваши тосты жариться, когда летите в другую галактику!».  
— Ну, на Земле вообще прошло всего три с половиной года, — Эдмунд сложил руки на груди, — так что я всё учёл!  
Сьюзен покачала головой и глянула на Люси: у той всегда было лучше с хронофизикой. И, судя по побледневшему лицу, она поняла ошибку Эдмунда.  
— Не тридцать шесть, — сказала Люси, — скорее, сто тридцать шесть.  
— На самом деле мы можем подсчитать точно, когда вернемся в нормальный космос, — ответила Сьюзен. — Но, боюсь, все наши знакомые по Нарнии уже мертвы.  
Люси упрямо сжала губы.  
— Кроме Аслана.  
Сьюзен кивнула, не желая спорить. Она слишком хорошо помнила, что этому ИИ нужна починка, поэтому он мог исчезать и появляться, поэтому был непредсказуем и создавал странные гибриды. Необходимо было добраться до «края земли», места, где закончилась зона терраформирования и где был технический центр «Аслана». Только это была следующая миссия, пока следовало разобраться с колонистами. И Сьюзен здорово сомневалась, что согласится на путешествие на Нарнию ещё раз. Даже ради денег и шанса продолжать учёбу.  
Ей следовало оставить этот мир. И надеяться, что он прекратит являться к ней в кошмарах.


End file.
